


Alex Falls in Love too Easily

by cubile



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubile/pseuds/cubile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has multiple soulmates and he loves them all, just in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Falls in Love too Easily

Alex fell in love too easily. He accepted it, and it was a general rule in his life by now. It stemmed from having multiple soulmarks, as his mom always used to tell him. She didn’t even know the extent of all of them, the only one who knew at that age was Aaron, who also had more than one soulmark. Aaron ended up happy with his two soulmates he met in his moving job.  
But two marks was nothing compared to Alex’s ten, mostly platonic. There was Izzie, Meredith, Cristina, George, Lexie, Jackson, April, Derek, Arizona and Bailey. He knew that Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Arizona, and Bailey were all platonic, but the other five were indecisive at times. Izzie and Lexie had been romantic at some point but not anymore.  
On his wrist was Bailey’s words, “Dr. Karev, you’re with me now.” He just went with it, assuming that she didn’t have his words. He’d find them someday.  
Circling his upper arm were the words Meredith would once say to him, “She may not have pneumonia, you know. She could be splinting or have a PE.” Most of his words were a giant arrow pointing to the profession of a doctor.  
On his back, precisely where George liked to scratch him during sex. “I don’t know.”  
Below his bullet hole were the words, “Hi, I’m a new intern here.” Those were Lexie’s.  
Cristina said, “The pig who called Meredith a nurse, yeah. I hate you on principal.” That sentence was settled low on his stomach.  
Izzie’s first words to him were, “I’ve been suturing all day. My hands are numb.” The words weren’t directed specifically to him, but the universe seemed to think it was enough.  
Derek was rather rude when they first met. “You’re one of Bailey’s. The ass one.” He was sad when he first discovered those words but he followed it up with a quick, “What kind of first words are that?”  
“Karev, can you pull the retractor more?” That set him on the track to surgery. Arizona had been shaping him even when he didn’t know her.  
A product of the merger, “Jackson Avery, I’m a Mercy Wester.” And that put him in Seattle.  
“April Kepner, happy to be at Seattle Grace.” And that confirmed Seattle.  
Alex loved the four people he interned under Bailey with, and he knew that they all had each others first words somewhere on their body. He was in love with Izzie and George for a while, before they both left. He didn’t really think he was ever in love with Lexie.   
Jackson and April sort of stuck to him and never let go. After the shooting Jackson naturally navigated to Alex’s bed, not something he really minded. He had figured out by now that Jackson wasn’t platonic. April was stubborn, she wouldn’t come to bed with them until invited, and Alex would never invite her. Jackson was a mediator of sorts, and it was him who suggested they move out of Meredith’s and into their own apartment.  
Alex fell in love too easily, but soulmarks were forever.


End file.
